


Trying to Write a Story

by LightBlueBunny



Series: Trying to Write a Story [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Ever - Freeform, M/M, Trying to write a story, but i have no idea what im doing, lol, ok?, someone plz help meh, the writing process, trying my best here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBlueBunny/pseuds/LightBlueBunny
Summary: I've been trying to write a story but it's not getting anywhere, so I thought it'd be fun to post what I have done, which is just the background for the story's setting, really. But it's alright, right?Anyway, the story's about gay vampires in history. Pretty basic if you ask me.





	Trying to Write a Story

JAMES WILLIAMS  
SEX Male  
AGE 27  
BORN August 19, 1783  
PROFESSION Co-owner of a small textiles factory

HAIR Smooth black, pulled back   
HEIGHT 5’ 11”  
BODY Lean and large  
SKIN Tan and smooth  
EYES Golden brown  
____________________________

CHARLES TAYLOR  
SEX Male  
AGE 20  
BORN May 5, 1790  
PROFESSION Unemployed, [former] Coal miner

HAIR Curly brown, very short   
HEIGHT 5’ 7”  
BODY Skinny and lean  
SKIN Pale and freckled   
EYES Blue-gray

OTHER CHARACTERS  
Martha Ann [maid]  
Evelyn Davis [maid]  
Henry Johnson [stable boy]  
Jacob Scott [Gardener]

**Author's Note:**

> So idk what I'm doing with this  
I guess I'm just trying to get my shit together for this fic (though it's not fanfiction it's still fiction)


End file.
